ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Days of New
Days of New ''is the fourth episode of Ben X (By Rex). It is also the final part of special ''Days of Times. Summary Ben and co. travel to the future to help Ben 10,000 stop XForce destroying all worlds with over 10,000 doomsday devices. Plot on Ben X Ben: '''Previously on Ben X; Me and the gang travelled back into 2005, where it was a few hours after I got the Omnitrix. We warned my younger self about giving away the last piece of the doomsday device, Anilinator. So, familar faces appeared, battles happened and Time Warps were stolen. But on top of all these things, IT'S HERO TIME! on Ben X '''Ben and Kevin are still talking to each other, while waiting for Gwen. Gwen arrives brusied and battered with some pieces of Time Warp in a case in her hand and falls into Kevin's arms. Kevin: 'Gwen! What happened? 'Gwen: '''So many droids, attacked me for the Warp power, too many of them... '''She knocks out. Ben: 'We gotta go to 2035, I'm in danger! 'Kevin: 'Okay, we'll put the time warp into your watch; it'll automatically bring us to 2035! 'Ben: '''Okay, let's do this! '''They all got surronded by a purple forcefield, as time changed in front of their eyes. All of a total sudden, they stopped. better now: '''Okay, here we are. Bellwood. Or what's left of it. '''The scene turned to a street full of broken-down, derelict buildings on fire with Ben 10,000 walking through it? Ben: 'Hey, it's me! '10,000: 'Ben? I thought you'd never come! You still have some Time Warp left, right? 'Gwen: '70 percent left. Where do you wanna go? '10,000: 'We need to a year back. That's where the last battle for Earth and all planets happened. 'Ben: '''Great! It's Time Warp TIME! '''Ben slammed the Evolutrix, ending up in 2034. 10,000: '''Here we are. And that's where we'll battle. '''He points to a helicarrier in the sky saying 'XForce' on it. Kevin: '''What are you waiting for; let's get there. '''Ben transformed into Jetray and took Gwen. Ben 10,000 transformed into Big Chill and took Kevin. In a matter of seconds, they were air-surfing on the Helicarrier. Ben: '''Me, when you were doing this, this would've worked. '''Ben transformed into Shocksquatch and elecrocuted the whole air ship. In a matter of time, the Helicarrier was headed for Bellwood. Gwen: '''It may look ugly, but it'll happen before it gets beautiful! '''It crashed to the ground, leaving Ben and co. hurt. Ben: '''Come on! We gotta get there in time! '''Ben transformed into XLR8, and sped off. 10,000: 'Man, was I such a pain. 'Gwen: 'Finally; Someone notices! But I didn't expect it to come from himself... 'Kevin: 'What are we waiting for! Earth is on the line! '???: '''What are these youngsters doing; YOU'RE LESS THAN A HELP! '''The three turned back; it was Aggregor! Gwen: 'What do you know; a disgusting-looking enemy! 'Aggregor: 'You realise I can destroy you like a bug, right? 'Ben: '''We'll pass, Aggy! '''Ben jumped down while transforming into Spidermonkey, grabbed Aggregor and spun a web unto his face then countinously punched his face. Spidermonkey: 'This is how we do it in Aranhaschimmia! 'muffled: '''Get off me, kid! '''He transformed into Ultimate Aggergor and grabbed Ben by the neck. Spidermonkey: '''Don't just stand there, help me!! '''Ben 10,000, Gwen and Kevin all attacked him. 10,000: 'Just to let you know, Aggregor is XForce's leader. 'Kevin: 'I've gotta do the ultimate sacrifice; Absorb his power! 'Gwen: '''No, Kevin! It doesn't have to be like this! '''Kevin absorbed Aggregor, growing bigger and looking more like Ultimate Aggregor. Kevin: '''I had to do it. For us. For Earth. For the Universe. '''Kevin flew away into deep space. 10,000: 'I guess you guys have to go without him. 'Ben: 'It's for best. 'Gwen: 'No! You don't understand! He's my boyfriend! '10,000: Don't worry; I have a feeling he'll come back one day. Ben: Goodbye, Ben. 10,000: '''Best adventures! '''Ben and Gwen walk into a Time Warp, as the screen turns to black saying "The End". Events *Ben and co. meet Ben 10,000. *Aggregor appears. *Kevin saves 2034+ from Aggregor. Category:Episodes Category:Ben X